Tractor trailers are often equipped with sleeper cabs which provide a limited space living quarters for drivers and co-drivers. With limited being a key word, the comfort of such quarters and the relative happiness of drivers and co-drivers depends greatly on space available and space utilization. Bunks are often catchalls for personal items, laundry, and the like, yet bunks are also needed for rest. What has been needed is an apparatus which provides space efficient storage but in no way interferes with bunk function and space. The present apparatus provides this.